mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karo Parisyan vs. Shonie Carter
The fight was for the WEC welterweight title with Shonie Carter defending. Karo Parisyan vacated the title shortly afterwards to fight in the UFC. The Fight The first round began. Parisyan landed a leg kick and dodged a right hand. Carter stuffed a single and nope he got it to half-guard beautifully. Parisyan was looking to mount. Parisyan worked for a guillotine on top. Carter stood defending it and ate aknee. He kept defending it. Parisyan let it go to the clinch. Karo landed a pair of knees and they broke with Carter landing a left hook. Carter defended a throw. Parisyan blocked a body kick. They clinched. 'Kick his ass, Shonie!' Carter stuffed a single there. Carter kneed the body. Carter defended a throw. Parisyan landed a spinning back fist inside. Parisyan got a beautiful judo trip but Carter stood to the clinch. Carter landed a body shot inside. Carter defended another trip. Another. Another one. Carter kneed the body. Parisyan got a regular trip to guard. Karo passed quickly to mount. Carter was trying to slide out the back door. Parisyan tried a triangle from the top though. Carter was on top and he was out in guard. Karo stood to the clinch after a bit. Carter had the standing back. Karo worked for a standing kimura. Carter defended. Parisyan got a throw and he had the kimura still. An armbar now tight. It was tight. Carter rolled out into a triangle on top. He was fighting it. He got out and they stood to the clinch. The first round ended. The second round began. Carter stuffed a single to the clinch. Parisyan landed a backhand inside and missed a trip. He got another trip to guard. Karo passed to half-guard. Karo had the back now. The side back mount. Carter stood trying a single. He defended a stading kimura. He avoided the kimura and the throw. Carter landed a body kick and Parisyan dropped. Carter stood over him and kicked the legs three times. Again. Again. Carter breathed heavily. Karo stood. Carter missed a body kick. Parisyan landed an overhand right and they clinched. Parisyan got another throw to guard. Karo landed an elbow. Parisyan missed a elft hand. Parisyan got a reversal and stood. Karo worked a standing guillotine and gator-rolle don top to mount, Carter stood and they broke. Parisyan missed an overhand right and tripped and stood to the clinch. Carter kneed the body. Carter kneed the body. He defended a standing kimura. Parisyan grabbed it in a reverse mount. Carter was escaping. He defended the kimura. He had side back mount. Parisyan back in reverse mount workng for it. Carter stood. He kicked the leg. He landed a weak spinning back kick to the leg. Both looked tired. Carter stuffed a double to the clinch and kneed the body. Karo defended a trip. The second round ended. The third round began. Carter missed a side kick. Karo got a single to guard. Karo worked to half-guard after a bit and pressed him against the fence. Karo mounted. Carter turned out the back door and stoode ating a right hand and dodging a knee to the clinch. Carter kneed the body. Carter defended a throw. A wrap came off. They kept fighting. A wrap was off Carter's foot. Carter defended a kimura and landed a body shot. Karo kneed the body twice. Karo got a throw to mount. Carter had the standing back. Karo got another throw and worked for a tight armbar. That's nasty. Carter was turning out, Karo had the other arm. Reverse armbar. He had a shoulderlock. Carter defended. Carter stood. The referee stood Karo up after a bit. Carter leaned against the cage and the referee wrapped the wrap back up well. It was taking a bit. Two minutes. Carter landed an inside leg kick and stuffed a single to the clinch. Karo got a trip to half-guard. Karo mounted. Side control. Karo worked for a kimura. Carter defended of course. One minute. Karo landed three short elbows. He kneed the body twice. Carter stood to the clinch. Karo broke with a pair of right hands hurting Carter. He got a double-leg to guard. I'm tripping, I thought I saw a chimp ringside but it was a camera. Karo landed a pair of rights. Another pair of rights and another. Carter escaped and turtled up. He stood eating a knee to the face and the third round ended. Karo had the unanimous decision.